


[中文翻译] Swipe Right

by fuzzy_kelp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Online Dating, Sexting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy_kelp/pseuds/fuzzy_kelp
Summary: 酷拉皮卡在约会软件上遇见了梦中情人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swipe Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661750) by [seiyuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuna/pseuds/seiyuna). 



允许雷欧力为他写简介是一个错误。

酷拉皮卡认为有无数种方式可以描述他自己。他是个流连于咖啡厅和书店的咖啡狂热者。他比普通人了解更多语言，并且懂得如何在一场谈话中以五种语言相互切换。他是个出色的友情法律援助，帮助人们通过生活中的灰色合法地带。但雷欧力写下的与这些八杆子打不到一块。

> **酷拉皮卡，** **20**
> 
> Sticks and stones maybreak my bones,
> 
> But chains and whips excite me.
> 
> （棍棒和石头也许会击断我的骨头，但锁链与皮鞭令我沸腾。）

  

“搞什么——”酷拉皮卡险些掉了手机。“这到底是什么！？别人会误以为——”

“那我应该写什么？”雷欧力摇着头，把手机从他手里拿走。“哦，我不知道，‘我沉迷上课。只是来寻找书籍推荐的。如果隔上几个月我才回电请不要担心？’”

酷拉皮卡嗤之以鼻，放任雷欧力向他展示为简介选择的照片。第一张照片是他坐在图书馆里，正读着他最喜欢的作者的著作。下一张中，身着每日工作服——黑色西装的他正拉扯着自己的领带。同样有一张风景照，其中他被食物和朋友包围着，正在进行野餐。他不喜欢为自己拍照，但这些照片足够像样，仅仅是朋友拍的他的日常照。

或许他这么认为。等着他的是一张去年的照片，他穿着贴身的秘书制服。裙摆滑到了他的大腿处，双腿以非常不恰当的方式暴露着。

雷欧力咧嘴一笑，仿佛他在帮他一个大忙。“你必须得从人群中脱颖而出。”

“说得好像引用老歌歌词和放我的异装照就能达成？恕我不敢苟同。”酷拉皮卡转向他的书本，打算今晚完成他的工作。“这是个荒谬的主意。”

“是，是。就去享受它的乐趣，行吗？”雷欧力继续翻看着手机软件，浏览着附近用户的各色简介。“瞧，你和一个家伙配对上了。”

手机屏幕几乎要被挥到他脸上。“你看到了吗？我给他发了一条消息。”

酷拉皮卡夺过了手机，瞪着那条消息。“你一定在跟我开玩笑。”

“抱歉。我这次太过分了吗？”

“我——不要紧。反正我会删了这个软件。”

恰在此时，屏幕亮起了一个提示。“嗯，那家伙回复了。”

“那就无视他。”

“但他看上去像是你的那款。高，忧郁，并且英俊？”

不论他有多讨厌承认这一点，可雷欧力是对的。照片上一个男人深沉地凝视着窗外。这不是一张自拍，而且非常富有趣味，真的——因为这显然是一个设计好的姿势，意在捕捉某种梦幻的氛围。可是阳光强调了他的苍白皮肤和黑色头发，成功为他的身姿增添了飘渺的气质。绷带缠绕在他的额头上——也许是头部受伤？——还有奇怪的球状绿松石点缀着他的双耳。他的简介写着——

> **库洛洛，** **28**
> 
> 企业家
> 
> 喜爱稀有书籍，古典音乐和博物馆。
> 
> 两条可爱的鱼的父亲。

  

酷拉皮卡对着最后一条冷哼一声。即便这个男人再有魅力，今夜仍有更重要的事要做，于是他迅速关机，重新投身课本。他用一计冰冷的眼刀击落了雷欧力到嘴边的话。“快去了结你自己的工作。”

事情就此打住。

不论他的朋友们多想把他推进一段恋情中，他也不必要从所有方式中，选择在一个数据平台上追寻这种联系。等到这夜雷欧力终于离开，他正准备去睡觉时，手机屏幕闪烁起来自那个男人的新消息。

他几乎决定要无视这条提醒，但看一眼也不会有损失。看样子他也不打算花费更多时间去深入探索这个软件。值得庆幸的是，那个男人发送的消息没有提到酷拉皮卡简介上写的东西。它们不是没品的评价或者来源可疑的生口zhi口器照片。它们只是关于他的夜晚过得如何的短小问候。说来奇怪的是，尽管他很快将迷糊睡去，他仍感到自己应该按礼节回复一句。

 _抱歉。我的朋友帮我写的简介。我很快会删掉它。_   

酷拉皮卡决定不提第一条信息实际上并非他本人写的。令他惊讶的是，对方几乎是秒回的。

_为什么？你在跟谁交往吗？_

库洛洛比他想象得更加直白一点，不过至少他没有一开始就要求一夜情。

_不，我没有跟任何人交往。我只是不认为这类事适合我。_

并不是他反对一夜情。只是对他而言，将游戏化策略运用到寻找伴侣上听起来非常奇怪。

_所以你不感兴趣？_

酷拉皮卡顿住了。到此他可以直接结束这段对话，忘记这一切。

_如果我说不感兴趣那我就是在撒谎。但看起来发生关系的全部前提就是基于外表。那听起来不像是与人相识的有效方式。_

 这令他思考——在这个app上，这个男人已经跟多少人聊过了？又有多少人他亲身见面了？酷拉皮卡很可能只是他众多深夜聊伴的其中之一。

_在这点上我必须给予同意。_

过了段时间，没有再收到其它信息。疲惫开始席卷而来，前一日的负担让他昏昏欲睡。屏幕又一次闪烁着另一条消息。

_我在你的一张照片里看到你在阅读。所以你喜欢k.l.的书？_

他的眼睛突然睁开。在能够阻止自己之前，他发现自己正以更快地速度回复着。

_是的，我喜欢ta的作品！那本书是我最喜欢的作品之一。我很惊讶你能从这么远认出它。你知道它们？_

_当然。事实上，我对ta的作品了如指掌。这也是我恰恰选上你的原因之一。_

酷拉皮卡不得不重读了这条消息好几遍。他很讶异于库洛洛的话语使他涌起突如其来的兴奋，他之前从来没有对一个陌生人如此在意。

_哦。知道这点真是太好了。ta拥有复杂的写作风格，而且ta的故事总是使你想去挖掘答案和解释，这深得我心。更棒的是，无论你多频繁地重读它，你总可以发现一些新东西。_

他不得不制止自己，否则他最终会为这个主题写上一纸论文。

_所以，其它的原因是什么？_

沉默。

紧接着——

_你有一双美腿。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还活着。别把这看得太认真！
> 
> 我将加长这篇同人剩下的章节，并且尽快上传我承诺的其它同人。谢谢你们的耐心！
> 
> 我永远缺少动力，所以请尽情留言。
> 
> 你也可以在Twitter或Tumblr上联系到我


	2. Chapter 2

虽然酷拉皮卡过去收到过暗示性的话语，但这是他第一次感到脸上发烫。在其它情况下，他多半会翻个白眼然后把手机关机。这次也不会是例外。

他应该从对话开始时就了然谈话的走向。遇到另一个拥有相同文学品味的人使他兴奋不已，但这软件背后的整套概念对他而言仍是陌生的。

把所有关于这位英俊陌生人的想法都抛诸脑后，酷拉皮卡选择了去睡觉。

经历一夜的学习和不速之客的干扰，早晨来得太快了些。在他上学的路上，他的手机在口袋中振动起来。一条app提醒试图吸引他的注意，他打开了它，发现一条新信息。他眨了几次眼，最终才吸收库洛洛的话。

_只有你的眼睛可以看到。_

如果之前还有困意，那他现在完全清醒了。他将收到那些耳闻已久不请自来的阴茎图片之一，对吗？ 

他不太敢看，但还是往下滑了。

幸好，屏幕上只有一张展示书架的无害照片。书架的最底层整齐地排列着所有K.L.的书籍，从首版印刷到未公开版本。另一张照片呈现了许多张单独书页。他首先感到的是意外的惊喜，因为那就是在得知自己最喜欢的作家，一个从不对外公布任何进度的作家的消息时，身为粉丝的反应。但这很快转变成了怀疑，库洛洛没有理由可以接触到这些作品。

_早上好。这完全出乎我的意料。_

回复如往常一样快，似乎库洛洛就在等他的回话。

_你以为是什么？_ _+;)_

虽然他并不抵触轻微的调情，但他还不打算回到原点。

_那是什么？_ 酷拉皮卡反问。

_什么是什么？_

_+;)?_

_这是一个眨眼的表情符号，额头上还有个十字。我读到过使用它们可以使对话看上去不那么拘谨。_

 他要怎么回复这个？表情符号的使用并不怎么符合他正对话的男人的简介。虽然他不明白那个十字是什么意思，但他还是摇着头笑了。

_除了文字回复外，也许你还在期待着别的什么？_

在酷拉皮卡能够打字回复之前，他收到了另一张照片——这张远比上一张要亲密得多。

库洛洛正躺在床上，唇角挂着浅笑，他的黑色头发凌乱地散在床单上。他的礼服衬衫完全敞开，展露了坚实分明的腹肌——而且如果他看得没错，还有一点儿纹身。他的裤子被拉开了，使酷拉得以一瞥他塑形完美的臀骨两侧。这姿势太自然，太慵懒，酷拉皮卡不得不别开视线，使劲说服自己不是那种会被轻率撩拨的人。

这还太早了。他迅速下滑页面，不让任何人看到被发给他的照片。

_你给每个人都发这种东西？_

_再次声明，仅仅为你。_

他的说法理应被列入花言巧语，但酷拉皮卡却奇异地感到受宠若惊。这些照片并没有公开分享在库洛洛的简介里，因此更加私密。

_幸运如我。你应该穿好衣服去上班了，而不是给我发你的身材照片。_

_但谢谢你分享了你的藏书。得知ta快要发布新作令我很兴奋。_

酷拉皮卡对着手机浅笑。他把手机静音，然后放进了他的包，这样他就不会在课堂期间被吸引目光了。不只因为他是不喜欢粘着手机的那类人，他还被朋友们认定是个不擅长短信交流的人，因为回复短信或是电话需要耗上他几天甚至几个星期。令人惊讶，他已经与库洛洛互发了这么多条信息。

一下课他就掏出了手机，发现库洛洛发给了他一些新消息，最新一条发送时间是第一条的一小时后。

_你怎么读到k.l.的作品的？ta不是特别主流的作者，所以我很好奇最初你是怎么成为一个粉丝的。_

_你现在在做什么？_

酷拉皮卡转移到图书馆的安静角落来组织他的回答。

_我之前在上课所以无法回复。我的第一份工作在书店，所以我总会扫一眼新书，看看是否有什么能吸引我的目光。我遇上ta的第一本书其实是个偶然。_

他清晰地想起，他是如何把一堆书卸到桌上的，接着一本黑色的书从他手中掉落了。他从地上捡起这本书，触摸着封皮上光滑的皮革，同时仔细检查书脊上的磨痕。首字母用银色刻于其上，除此以外再无文字。

出于好奇，他翻开书，浏览了前几页来寻找辨认信息。尽管在书店工作多年，这仍是他首次遇上这样独特的一本书。他不确定K.L.是作家笔名还是书名。

咨询了他的经理后，依然没有关于这本书的任何信息被找到，因此他干脆带回了家。只过了几天，他想起他的包里还有一本书，于是他决定翻开书阅读。

他知道沉浸书中是怎样的感受，但他脑中仍有些迷蒙，仿佛从世界中被隔离了一段时间。低头看向这本书，他不确定他是如何完全无回顾地读完了这一打页数。

_一开始我不太能理解ta的文字，但仅仅是因为我执念于去寻找一些不存在于这本书上的东西。我研究这本书，试图去摸清内核的一些东西，但取而代之的是层出不绝的重重深意。它缺少明确的目的和文字的解答，但那完全是刻意为之，也是我深陷其中的要点。_

_ta的文字所激发的信仰是震撼的。_

_当生活对我不太慷慨时，我除了工作一无所有，但我仍有_ _K.L._ _。我希望有朝一日我可以见到ta，并告诉ta其作品于我意义重大。_

 酷拉皮卡重读了一遍发送的信息，发现当库洛洛把话题领到他感兴趣的领域时，他的信息变得长多了。他可以想象他言语中投射出的热忱，即便省略了一些细节。

_抱歉。我聊了这么多ta的事一定使你无聊了。并非每天我都能找到一个ta的粉丝聊天。_

他盯着屏幕，等待新消息的到来。库洛洛的回复花了一点儿时间，但他仍比酷拉皮卡快上许多。

_无需道歉。我喜欢跟你聊天，况且你对ta的仰慕是讨人喜欢的。我先前担心你会有些硬核的兴趣。_

 酷拉皮卡立即感到类似于宽慰的情绪，同时尴尬于他还没更新简介上的文字。

_那么，你是个学生？_

归根结底，他们对彼此还了解甚微。在收到早晨的照片后，他考虑发给他一些更视觉化的东西。

_是的，我还有几分钟就要开始下一堂课了。_

短信使得酷拉皮卡变得比平时更加大胆，就凭他最后打开了照相机app，把手机角度稍稍上调。他把他的头发别到耳后，露出单只的耳环，然后拍了张照。这不是一张好照片或是任何不宜的东西，尤其背景中还有灰尘满布的几架子书，但他并无多虑地发了出去。

他有些紧张，但回复几秒内就送达了。

_你真的很可爱！有时候很难想象你是个真人。_

这勾起了酷拉皮卡的微笑。

_我知道你的意思是什么。我想我更习惯线下交谈。_

 库洛洛花了更长时间来回复，他似乎在权衡是否要发给他这个，但这个提议是不可避免的。

_你想要尽快见面吗？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们就要走色情短信路线了吗？我觉得我们要走色情短信路线。我希望你们喜欢肉的部分因为那是我后文想写的全部东西+:)  
> 我上个星期与一个家伙有个艺术博物馆的约会，我希望这不会再发生在任何人头上。那是我人生中最无聊的一次出行，并且我全程在幻想着库洛洛会怎么偷这个或是那个。  
> 接下来的章节会更长。请尽情留言吧！  
> 你也可以在Twitter或Tumblr上联系到我。  
> seiyuna


	3. Chapter 3

“你，我的朋友，要跟人上床了。”

 “我都还没有回复。”酷拉皮卡没有忍住，赏了雷欧力的肩膀一计拳头。“而且这么快见面看起来并不正常。”

唯一难于与一个陌生人线上交谈的事就是实际线下与之见面。他把消息留在了已读状态，在决定前，他计划在午餐期间考虑这个主意。

 “不正常的是你一整天都在给这个家伙发短信，”雷欧力指出，皱着眉头揉搓自己的肩膀，“而我们从你那磨出个回复需要花费数个月的时间。你们俩到底都在聊些什么？”

 “他有一些很棒的兴趣。”他暧昧不清地回答，呷了一口他的饮品。掌心中的纸杯是温热的，一个小小的咖啡粉包挂在一边。它可能等价于一顿雷欧力家庭烹煮的饭菜，但那不能阻止他每天买上一杯。

 “他听起来像个拥有文雅又深奥的爱好的老男人。听起来无聊得可怕，但看上去富有得流油。”

 “在我们不了解他任何事情的时候，说他很富有是妄下结论。”

 “那才是这种事的关键。你应该通过线下见面来——”

“我收回我的话，”酷拉皮卡打断道。他收到新消息的提醒，一个让他良久也未能挪开注意力的提醒。他仅仅瞪大了眼睛直盯屏幕。

_如果你有时间，你愿意在这儿见面吗？_

至少库洛洛没有拖延地讲清了自己的意图。一个联系地址和一张推荐见面地点的照片附在了前一条信息后。一时失语，他把屏幕展示给了雷欧力。

 “那是友克鑫最贵的餐厅之一！需要提前两个月预订，所以他肯定有某种路子。”雷欧力的眼睛由于他所不能理解的兴奋闪闪发亮。他从酷拉皮卡手中拿走手机，在搜索引擎中找出更多照片，一家顶层餐厅以优雅至极的姿态鸟瞰着城市。“首次见面，你通常会被邀请去酒吧，因此我被震撼到了。”

 “这不会太过了吗？我会更喜欢咖啡会友。”

他们的第一次见面未必是一场约会，并且如若他们逐渐成为朋友，那么过渡到现实生活合情合理。然而，那个地段，表明了库洛洛愿意花费巨款，仅为了他们的第一次见面，这让他不大自在。他又喝了一口咖啡，思考着库洛洛是否也喜欢咖啡。

 “你就不能放纵自我一回？”雷欧力提议。“你除了工作和学习外没做过别的事。你说你没有时间，但少有的出去玩乐一趟不会有什么损失。你有权利去拥有除了我们以外的新朋友。

 “以防你还没注意到，我并不怎么喜欢放纵。”为自己买一杯咖啡或是一本新书于程度上完全比不了在如此奢华的场所度过一晚。挣扎于他责任的重担中，他甚至鲜少有时间匀给他的朋友们。

“万一他想要的东西——更多呢？”

仅凭他的语气，雷欧力就明白了他很紧张。“你没有太多东西可以失去的，酷拉皮卡。更可能的是，你享受了一顿佳肴，见到了你可能永远没机会见到的人。你是个聪明的家伙，你不必被施压做任何你不想做的事。”

 “我在你这感到的压力比在他那要大得多，”酷拉皮卡叹息，换来了他的大笑。“我甚至不知道自己想做什么。”

 “你会跟他聊天是因为你对他有兴趣，对吧？”

 “我不知道。”他无法忽视雷欧力一脸的了然于心。“我的意思是，假定我感兴趣。仅仅一天的互传简讯远不足以作为一段关系的基础。”

 “但它绝对是个开始，”雷欧力沉思着说。“别担心！如果发现他是个卑鄙小人，我会替你揍他。”

酷拉皮卡大笑起来。“我可以自己揍他，多谢你。”

当他的手指不断按错键盘同时犯下各种语法错误时，组织回复变得异常艰难。与库洛洛见面，这看上去像是一个惊天壮举。

_我不确定我是否准备好了去见面。你确定你想要见我吗？_

_k.l._ _的书中描绘过这个景色，而你能从这个餐厅中一览无遗。我很荣幸与他（她）的头号粉丝共享如此景致。_

酷拉皮卡的脸上如溃堤般泛起了红晕。这就像是库洛洛刻意那么说，只是为了从他那里得到这个反应，即使他并不在场目睹。

_我认为线下见面能使这场谈话进行地更加顺利，但我完全能理解你还没有准备好见面。_

即便他紧张至极，他仍旧辨认出一丝油然而生的期待，它激起他的好奇心，同时阻拦他删掉app。在他打下信息的同时他的心横冲直撞。

 “我会去，”酷拉皮卡决定。雷欧力脸上挂着心知肚明，他的笑容灿烂得令人恼火，使他不胜其烦。“但要是有什么差错，我会算在你头上。”

_没关系。我会在周日晚上见你。_

_我很期待与你的见面，酷拉皮卡。_

 “现在我必须去上课了。”酷拉皮卡匆匆说道，感到越发不安。他站起身来离开，用手压扁纸杯。

雷欧力后知后觉地喊住他。“等你登上百分之一的上等人宝座时别忘了我！”

酷拉皮卡没有回头。

距离周日还有几天，但那并没有停止他与库洛洛几小时的谈话，他们交换着各自最喜欢的食物的故事，他们的工作，他们从哪里来。他试着不去提及K.L.，除非库洛洛首先提出这个话题，其实这不是太难，因为他开始敞开心怀，深入了解库洛洛。

他发现库洛洛有时会被他的一名员工斥责，一个叫派库诺坦的女人，由于他占用太多工作时间与酷拉皮卡通信，他的手机差点儿被上交充公。尽管他是她的老板，她还是威胁道如果他会议期间再继续这样心不在焉，他将永不会再见到他的手机。

与对咖啡的喜爱程度相媲美，库洛洛也喜欢奶油焦糖布丁，并且他总是喝着加着两茶匙糖的咖啡。他甚至偶尔会说一些挑逗的话——

 _见面晚餐来点甜点？我更愿意来点你。_ _+;)_

 这是周六的深夜，他的手机屏幕闪烁着一条提醒。他叹了一口气，倒回了床上，盯着天花板看，直到打开app。

_你的夜晚过得如何？_

_我现在已经上床了。_

他发完消息就立刻后悔了。他可以写些其它事情，他并不是刻意想让库洛洛产生什么误解。

_那真是很好的景致。_

_如果你在我这，我会有很多想做的事。我等不及明天见你了。_

酷拉皮卡咬着他的嘴唇，思考着合适的回复。他正在被邀请，不是吗？

而他并不清楚这种情况下恰当的惯例回答是什么，他选择了去鼓励库洛洛，好奇这将会发展到何处。

_你会怎么做？_

他收到了一张照片，而不是文字回复。这一次，库洛洛靠着床头板坐着，只穿了他的裤子。他的裤子的第一粒扣子被解开了，露出了他黑色紧身内裤的裤腰。他的眼中暗含着调笑，燃起了酷拉皮卡敏感的冲动，他毫不费力就能看上去如此迷人实在是不公平。

_你在做我认为你在做的事吗？_

_你想让我停吗？_

库洛洛发的的下一张照片中他的拉链被拉到了底，酷拉皮卡可以窥见他突出的勃起正抵在面料下。酷拉皮卡无法克制地面红耳赤了。这原本应该冒犯到他，然而他发现自己开始打字。

_不。_

_别停。_

库洛洛没有停歇地发了他下一张照片。他的手隔着内裤覆着自己，酷拉皮卡不禁想象他在自慰时会如何反应。他还会是那样自信满满吗？又或是局促不堪，耳根潮红呢？

_你一定很享受。_

_当然。现在，我只想要你。_

尽管他没法听见他，但这个确认充斥着沾沾自喜。

库洛洛一定是个自恋的白痴，但是酷拉皮卡此刻想要他的心情与他如出一辙，也是个同等的白痴。

 _你想要对我做什么？_ 酷拉皮卡重复。

_我的手会在你的身体上游走。我会尽情地享受这段时间，轻柔地触碰你，经由你的胸上，滑入你的腿间，分开你的双腿——_

下腹的热度一路沉底，酷拉皮卡不得不抑制住自己的将要伸进衣服中的手。

_我会把你的腿环在我的腰间，看你是如何回应我的。这是我们之间的第一次，因此我会确保你感觉舒适。我的手会圈住你，当然，依旧力道很轻。_

他的自制力就这样分崩离析。他有一瞬的犹豫，但还是把睡裤连同底裤一起拉了下来。他倒回床上，选择了一个更舒服的位置，视线定在库洛洛照片上，握住自己的勃起轻轻抚慰。

一只手打字有些难操作。这很尴尬，并且冲击着所有理性判断，但同时，这又有些刺激，库洛洛毫不费力地将他击垮。

_你不必这么温柔。_

_你想要怎么样的？_

他只知道如何取悦自己，从未体验过他人为他倾情的感受。

_我不太了解。我也许会想体验些不同的东西。_

他在自己手中慢慢抽插，意识到库洛洛大概也在做同样的事。知道库洛洛对他的欲求与他想要库洛洛的渴望是相同的，这使他的快感愈演愈烈。

_那么我们可以一起探索。我的嘴唇会覆上你身体的每一部分——亲吻你直到你恳求我给予更多。_

他的下一条消息有一点延迟。

_如果我要求你恳求，你会这么做吗？_

他不知道如何回应。似乎在这之前他并不需要去乞求，但他已经被渴望库洛洛触摸自己的迫切心情淹没了。他享受着库洛洛的嘴唇贴上自己的想象，轻柔，然后热切。

_你得让我情不自禁。_

_接着我想要听你喊我的名字。我会让你为我高潮，唇齿交缠着我的名字。_

 酷拉皮卡发出一声轻软的呻吟，放任他的眼睛颤动着睁开又阖上。他想知道库洛洛是否也发出了声音，又或是无声无息，他是否可以使库洛洛也发出低吟。

_我想要看看你。_

_需要我拍给你吗？_

_是的。_

_求你。_

 仅仅是库洛洛的一个词就使他颤栗。他又来回撸动了几次，达到了顶峰，他的整个身子都在随之颤抖，库洛洛的身影在他的脑中燃烧。他深深吸气，试图在难以停止的颤抖中跟上呼吸。

他的下腹和大腿粘着精液，但他餍足到不屑一顾。当一切结束了，他陷入了床单中，拍摄了一张脸部特写，满面红潮，头发混着汗粘在了脸颊上。也许是他的幻觉，又或许是灯光的原因，他的瞳孔中映出斑驳的猩红。他发送了照片，思考着自己和库洛洛之间到底是什么。

_你真漂亮。当我们见面时，我想使你变成这样。_

 当他想到明天可能发生什么，酷拉皮卡的心近乎疼痛地猛烈跳动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很想知道K.L.是否会写色情书籍。
> 
> 这篇章不像我想让它成为的那样限制级，所以我会把我的邪恶留给之后的章节。这章让我发笑，因为我觉得库洛洛是个短信（色情短信？）白痴，酷拉皮卡大概是唯一一个认为这很性感的人了Imao...
> 
> 不，库洛洛不会是那种干爹。如果你对那类故事感兴趣，那将会是另一部分支作品了。在我完成了我优秀项目后我想要写的是我的咖啡店AU，酷拉皮卡是咖啡店员，总是故意拼错库洛洛的名字。+:)
> 
> 请尽情给我留言。我想要知道你怎么想的。
> 
> 你也可以在Twitter或Tumblr上联系我。


	4. Chapter 4

如果仅能有一件关于酷拉皮卡的事是真的，那就是他从不半途而废。这个执念将会是他的死穴——如果这是他人生的最后一秒，他依旧会选择去与那个男人见面。

这只是一个夜晚，在此之后，酷拉皮卡大可与他相忘江湖。他不想抱着这样的期望，但一部分的他仍害怕这次约会终究没那么糟。

经过一番深思熟虑，酷拉皮卡决定搭配白色V领衫和简单的黑色夹克，暗色休闲裤和棕色牛津鞋，看上去简朴又随性。他的穿搭恰到好处地衬托他，从分明的锁骨到服帖的腰胯设计。这对于一家高级餐厅而言很合适，又不显得他想刻意讨好谁。

从他的公寓到餐厅需要20分钟车程，虽然库洛洛提出过要来接他，但他婉拒了。约会地点位于友克鑫最高建筑物之一的顶层，如果他过去不害怕高处，那他现在一定恐高了。如若不是为了库洛洛，他大概永不会踏入这么一个地方。

当电梯门打开时，酷拉皮卡极力不把他的不适暴露在脸上。这里当然不是一个普通大学生会来的地方，他周围的大人物们穿着正式礼服，投身于商业会谈中。但相比起被约到偏僻无名区，发现库洛洛其实是个嗜好金发男孩的连环杀手，这还不算最糟的地方。现在不是胡思乱想的好时候。

他们的计划是在大厅碰面，当然，酷拉皮卡提前到了。这能给他平复自己的时间，又或者只有他主观这么认为。

他甚至还没机会检查手机，有人就喊了他的名字。

 “你一定是酷拉皮卡。”

快打120，因为酷拉皮卡觉得自己的心脏马上要停跳了。他立刻转向那个声音，努力使自己看起来不那么目瞪口呆。

酷拉皮卡在盯着库洛洛，他知道自己在盯着，因为库洛洛的照片对他本人一点也不公平，库洛洛本人毫无疑问更加耀眼，酷拉皮卡不是第一次认为他与一个模特或是名流成为了至交。

库洛洛比他高一些，身形欣长但棱角分明。他的头发盖过前额的绷带，仍旧戴着奇怪的耳坠，但他穿着与他发色相配的黑色西装。穿着西装的他看上去非常，非常英俊，一想到他已经看过对方衣物下的身体，酷拉皮卡就不住脸红。

 “你等了很长时间？”看到酷拉皮卡显然忘记了如何回答，库洛洛问道。他一脸好奇地歪了歪头，嘴角挂着愉快的微笑。

 “我刚到，”酷拉皮卡终于说。他的声音比他预想的要轻，但至少他想起了怎么正常说话。“很高兴见到你。”

 “谢谢你来见我。”库洛洛靠近，将他拉入一个礼貌的拥抱。酷拉皮卡直直地杵着，几乎僵硬，随即慢慢放松了身体。等到他退回去，库洛洛脸上温暖的微笑又使酷拉皮卡的脸更烫了。

“你看上去迷人极了，酷拉皮卡。”

 “哦。你也？”

酷拉皮卡在心里咒骂自己听上去多么含糊其辞。他不习惯被赞美，虽然他听过更不吝的，但来自库洛洛的称赞使他体会到前所未有的感受。

库洛洛看起来并不受他的尴尬影响。“我们可以走了吗？”

酷拉皮卡很快适应了他游刃有余的语句。这邀请是任何一个精神正常的人都不会拒绝的。

 “走吧。”酷拉皮卡扬起了微笑，跟随着库洛洛走进接待区。

在库洛洛与接待员确认了预订信息后，一个服务员把他们领了进去。在照片上看是一回事，实际走在实体中又是截然不同的另一回事。所有东西的价值无一例外都在酷拉皮卡可支付范围的边缘拉扯，桌子上装饰着繁复的花卉艺术品和蜡烛，头上吊灯的灯光平添朦胧的气氛。这简直是浪漫电影中的场景，环境的精雅又一次唤起了他的焦虑。话又说回来，这地点又不是他决定的。

他们被领到了落地窗旁边的位置。关于这儿的风景，库洛洛真的没有瞎说。地阔天长，友克鑫在眼前无际地延伸，这座城市的美丽即便在黑夜中也毫不逊色。库洛洛为他拉开了椅子，他呢喃一声谢谢便坐下了。

库洛洛坐在他对面。“你过去来过这儿吗？”

酷拉皮卡摇头。他还沐浴在难以置信中——高档餐厅的晚餐，与一个只在电话屏幕后交流过的用餐伴侣。他过于清晰地认识到，他们在一起会是怎么样的。他们甚至还不是浪漫关系，只是作为彼此的伴侣，似乎服务员瞥见他们的衣着，就认定他们是同一阶层的人，但他们的相同点唯独不包括这个。

 “这里很美。”库洛洛望向窗外，满脸沉思。酷拉皮卡可以捕捉到烛光在他皮肤上微弱的晃动，为他晕染上一层暖色，同时照亮了他的发尾，泛着淡淡的棕色，而且——哦，他又在盯着看了。“这个景致是安魂曲场景的灵感来源。”

“哇。这个开启夜晚的方式有点毛骨悚然。”酷拉皮卡面无表情，库洛洛发出了一声轻笑。他几乎要忘了最初他同意与库洛洛见面的原因。

想到残酷屠杀与这个光鲜城市的反差令人不安——但不去看景点本身的意义，而是感受小说中其存在的价值，如此欣赏和亲身游历某个地方实在是无可争辩的有趣。“我过去参观过电影和小说中出现过的地方，但我从未想过K.L.会从离我们近在咫尺的地方获取灵感。”

 “我想你也许会喜欢。”库洛洛以诚恳的目光对上他的视线，这使他的心加速跳动。“但如果我实话实说，这只是见你的借口。”

酷拉皮卡对此完全不觉得惊讶，而且他的不自在终于融化成了一阵轻笑。“我也想见你，并不止因为K.L.”

他默默记下库洛洛闻言后，表情亮起的一刻。“我很高兴。今晚我请客，所以点你想吃的。”

他第一次看了菜单——如果是雷欧力在这，他大概拥有了人生的巅峰时刻。仅仅是几道菜的价格就相当于他的房租。虽然他想稳重行事，点最便宜的菜品，但他几乎认不出罗列的东西。

 “你怎么做到这么早订到位置的？”

 “我的一位好友经营这地方。”库洛洛甚至不需要看菜单，这意味着他是这里的常客。“我过去应该提到过信长？”

 “那个暴脾气的主厨？”

又一个愉悦的微笑。“如果他想，他可以非常好相处。如果你想的话，一会儿我可以把他介绍给你。”

 “唔，”酷拉皮卡陷入为难。他刚刚开始了解库洛洛，这时就见库洛洛的朋友，听起来不像是个好主意。

库洛洛很乐意在他无法决定的时候替他点餐，列出的菜品听起来就像它们久经岁月，捎带着过多的生涩词汇和无用的连字符。虽然酷拉皮卡深谙多种语言，但他不如库洛洛博闻广见，这一点越发明显。菜品中也提到了甜点——库洛洛迫切想证明全世界没有比这儿做的更好吃的焦糖布丁。

服务员送来一瓶冰酒，他给酷拉皮卡倒了一杯，接着为自己也倒了一杯。酷拉皮卡不禁想到于零下温度摘收葡萄是多么费事，而这只为了酿造这些酒，这让他想起人们是多么愿意为这些虚夸的事物砸钱。他只喝了一口做做样子，因为真的，他不是一个酒徒。它在味蕾上留下了浓重的甜味以及绝伦的柔顺，如丝绸般滑下咽喉。这很适合库洛洛这样嗜甜的人，这是酷拉皮卡已经知道的关于库洛洛的一点——但他还想了解更多。

 “所以，你以什么谋生？”酷拉皮卡试图把问题问得像是纯粹出于好奇，因为他永不想被误会为拜金者。库洛洛提到过很多，从公司董事长到著名慈善家，还有艺术推广者，但他仍没有弄清到底哪个才是库洛洛的主业。

 “我做了很多事，不是吗？最主要的，我领导一家出版公司。”库洛洛暂停了一会儿，酷拉皮卡觉得坐在对面的男人不是一个肤浅享受美酒的人，他比那要深奥得多。他不知道如何走过短信里他了解的那个库洛洛，而去拥抱眼前这个不同凡响的人。“我生长在一个资源紧缺的地区——过去的一段时间里，友克鑫于我而言只是小说中遥远的存在，因此让文学作品触手可及是我始终在追求的。”

酷拉皮卡艰难地点了点头。“你自己一定是个作家。”

 “确实，”库洛洛回答。“成为创造者使我能达到自身所不能达到的。当你拥有描绘所有小事物的文字时，一切都简单了。”

说得在理——至少库洛洛听起来是在真情流露，而不是挪用某些剧本，从哪里学到，或是排演过的。“所以为什么——为什么用那个app？”

 “你在采访我吗，酷拉皮卡？”库洛洛揶揄，单手撑脸靠着桌子。

热气又攀上了酷拉皮卡的脸颊。这是童年养成的习惯，像个调查员一样问问题，对想知道的事刨根问底，对想要理解的事永持好奇。“不是的。”

库洛洛完全没有所谓的羞耻心。“当你像这样脸红时真是可爱。”

酷拉皮卡抵挡不住一路冲向耳垂的热气。这很尴尬，但是，成为库洛洛注意的对象与他自己盯着库洛洛看一样惹人上瘾。他伸手去拿自己的杯子，视线转向自己在酒中的倒影。“我不能理解为什么像你这样的人会给陌生人发如此——如此暗示性的信息。”

 “只有你，”库洛洛说，诚意十足。“我的一个朋友开发了这个app——侠客从我们在大学时就开始研发它，并且请求我作为他的测试者。这也是我唯一能遇见你的可能性。”

 “测试？”酷拉皮卡感到了受骗，他希望自己能把问题看得不止是冒犯这么简单。

但库洛洛继续说，他的语气令人安心。“我没想到我会对任何人感兴趣，但你打破了所有预想。”

 “哦，”是酷拉皮卡一段时间内的唯一回答。也许成为库洛洛的——他胆敢这么说——特别的人并不那么荒唐——至少对于今夜而言。他心不在焉地点点头，缓慢地喝了一口酒，无视库洛洛看着他的神情。

 “你一定有很多朋友，”酷拉皮卡谈论道，小心翼翼地继续他们的对话。

 “他们更像是我的家庭。”库洛洛的表情几乎是温情的。

“信长和侠客各自步入冒险事业前在我的公司工作。我为他们的项目提供支持，他们也经常以各自的方式赠礼。”

尽管他很富裕，酷拉皮卡所欣赏的谦逊仍存其身。这时服务员恰好来上主菜了，菜肴在他们眼前铺展，同时库洛洛为他解释盘子里装着的是什么。它们看上去非常高深莫测，如果场合允许，他会拍些照片传给雷欧力。

 “不说我了，”库洛洛笑着说。他开始动叉，就连他的餐桌礼仪也是完美的。“你说过你的朋友鼓励你今晚来见我。”

酷拉皮卡点头，模仿着库洛洛的礼节，一丝不苟地切他盘里的牛里脊。它吃起来就像要在嘴里融化了。“我说的朋友，就是一开始替我下载这个app的人。这是我第一次做这种事，但我很高兴尝试了它。”

他拿出手机，给库洛洛看了一张雷欧力和他的照片。“就是他。”他想不起这张照片确切是在哪里照的——背景在一段时间后像是混在了一起——但这肯定是他们某个初次结伴旅行期间拍的。

 “你们看上去很亲密。你以前跟他约会过吗？”

 “当然没——”酷拉皮卡摆了个脸色，没有提到他在见库洛洛之前甚至没有过约会。“雷欧力是我最好的朋友，但他完全不是我喜欢的类型。”

这让库洛洛前倾了身子，手肘撑在桌上，他的眼睛暗了下来，注视着酷拉皮卡。“我是你喜欢的类型吗？”

这并不比库洛洛迄今为止用过的其它调情手段来得蹩脚或是高明，但他近在眼前的直白说法让酷拉皮卡吃了一惊。

 “我想是的，”酷拉皮卡喃喃，试图表现得不以为然，但脸上汹涌的红色背叛了他。

 “得知这个真是太好了。”酷拉皮卡不得不承认他喜欢库洛洛看着他的方式，就如同库洛洛很高兴他渐渐理解他了。他的注意力回到手机，屏幕上亮起一条提示。

 “你收到了一条雷欧力的消息。看起来他要给我们送来他的祝福。”

酷拉皮卡看了他一眼，不太高兴。他伸出手。“让我回复。”

 “我可以帮你。”库洛洛突然说，酷拉皮卡不太确定自己是否听清了。他已经在打字了，同时还躲开了酷拉皮卡的手和反抗。

当他起身往前探时，他的餐具在碟子上敲得叮当响，“还给我。”

库洛洛一边毫不费劲地闪躲，一边大声朗读他写的东西。

“我在——和库洛洛度过——人生中最快乐的时光——”

 “求你不要用你诡异的表情符号。”

 “——眨眼颜文字。”

 “你不能给他发这个，”酷拉皮卡郁闷地咕哝。他不知道如何应对库洛洛突然的态度转变。“这是我的手机，让我——库洛洛！”

库洛洛的微笑放大成了咧嘴笑。“你第一次叫了我的名字。”

 “是的，”酷拉皮卡不情愿地承认。库洛洛的好看是毋庸置疑的，但他脸上的表情是这么明媚，以至于酷拉皮卡感到胸口一紧。“现在我可以拿回我的手机了吗？求你？”

库洛洛假装在犹豫是否还给他。“难道不是他假扮你给我发信息的吗？把这当作你的某种报复吧。”

 “这不是一回事。”酷拉皮卡把手绕在胸前，他的下一个吐气充斥着怒意。“你比我预想的还要幼稚。”

 “把这还给你后我能得到什么？”

酷拉皮卡发出挫败的声音。“我不知道，我会给你我的甜品，或是你想要的什么东西。”

他们之间坠下了一瞬沉默，库洛洛把手机放回了酷拉皮卡的手上。当然不止如此。他叫来了服务生，并要求端上甜点。

不一会儿，服务员端上了他们的甜点。布丁的形状很理想，柔滑的蛋奶和细腻的焦糖交融其中。

盘子一碰上桌，库洛洛就看着他，一脸期待。

酷拉皮卡花了一段时间才领会他想要什么。

不顾他写在脸上的尴尬，酷拉皮卡把勺子伸向甜点，为破坏了它的形状感到些许歉意，接着递向库洛洛的嘴唇。“给你。”

库洛洛向前探去，顺势握住酷拉皮卡的手腕，然后对着勺子一口吞下，全程对上酷拉皮卡的视线。库洛洛没有放过酷拉皮卡的视线移到他的嘴唇上，又回到他的眼睛，最后完全躲开的过程。

这简直色情，酷拉皮卡不停吞咽。然而，这一刻没有持续太久。

 “这是谁？”

酷拉皮卡想要假装听到声音后他的心没有在胸膛里狂跳不止，但事实并非如此。他立刻推开了库洛洛，转头看到一个陌生人站在桌旁。他的脸烫得难以承受，像是他被发现做了什么不该做的事，而这个男人算计的目光并不给予任何宽慰。

库洛洛活跃起来。“好久不见，信长。”

“感觉自己应该过来问声好，但你以前从没有带过约会对象。”信长挑起一边眉毛，手抵着下巴，似乎在细细思考。“你男朋友？”

 “这是酷拉皮卡，我今晚的客人，”库洛洛轻笑一声，说道，他的声音里还有一分热情。

酷拉皮卡站起身来，礼貌地握手，毫不避开视线。

信长的神色很奇怪，像是他还有一些别的问题，但克制住了。

 “我很高兴得知，你为你的约会选择了我的餐厅。”信长现在看上去没那么严酷了。“你觉得一切如何？”

“我一生中吃过很多美食，”酷拉皮卡挂着礼貌的微笑，说道，“但这里的食物绝对是最棒的。”

 “那是绝对的。”他看起来对酷拉皮卡的回答很满意。“我还是不要再打扰你们了，如果有任何需要就告诉我。”

信长一打完招呼，酷拉皮卡就松了一口气。“我没预料到这个。你应该自己吃完你的甜点。”

库洛洛看上去比任何人都高兴。“你说得对。”

晚餐剩下的时间要放松得多，不像早先的氛围那样拘谨。按照承诺，库洛洛付了账。酷拉皮卡还是不太能接受，过去他习惯于与朋友平分账单，而不是被请客。

电梯的乘坐时间比他记忆中的要长。酷拉皮卡认定这是他们第一次也是最后一次的见面，多次约会完全不必要。但他心中的一小部分不想让今夜结束。

还有很多关于库洛洛的事他还不知道，而他想要了解。另一方面，他不清楚库洛洛想做什么。

除了他的调情语句和消息中交换的色情照片，库洛洛至今都把持得很好。除了拥抱，库洛洛没有碰过酷拉皮卡——酷拉皮卡不知道他在期待什么，任何暗示性的触摸、甚至是去酒店的邀请，什么也没有。

他以为他是谁，装得像个完美的绅士?

当他们抵达一楼时，酷拉皮卡不知道该如何是好。他跟着库洛洛走出滑动门，步入凉夜中。他不介意走在他身后，他可以欣赏到库洛洛步行时的自信。他的步态领导着注意力，而他显然习惯了成为众目所归。他们陷入了沉默，只有汽车飞驰过街道的声音从远处传来。

他们徘徊在街道上，不确定要去哪里。明亮的城市之光和霓虹灯在前方交相辉映，夜晚才刚刚开始。

 “再次感谢你来见我。”库洛洛微笑着说。

酷拉皮卡咬着嘴唇。“我的荣幸，真的。我才应该谢谢你。”

这一次，酷拉皮卡先向前拥抱了他，发现库洛洛在夜晚的寒冷中温暖异常。他被拉得更近，接着一只手穿过他的头发。库洛洛闻起来很舒服，他足够近，可以嗅到微量的古龙水在夜色中散开，这突然成了他唯一能够想到的东西。库洛洛的气味似乎蔓延到了他自己的衣服上，那不是压倒性的，只是——一种馈赠。

当他推开时，库洛洛的手轻轻环着他的手腕。

 “酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛说，他的手仍旧握着酷拉皮卡的手腕。过于缓慢地，甚至是更加刻意地，库洛洛的视线落在了他的嘴唇上，一路下移到他的颈部，最终又对上了他的视线。他的瞳孔漆黑，无法解读，无法探索，却又是如此诚恳，这个景象几乎要让酷拉皮卡窒息了。“我今夜可以偷走你吗？”

这大概是酒精的作用，因为酷拉皮卡在完全理解他的话之前已经点了头。库洛洛提的问题很古怪，因为如果他需要在偷东西前寻求同意，那他一定是个糟糕的小偷。

他的胸腔下根植着一份渴望，使他的一部分在库洛洛趁虚而入时屈服了，而当他意识到自己想亲吻库洛洛时他完全不惊讶。但他过去从没有吻过任何人，也没有被谁吻过，他完全不知道要怎么满足这种冲动。

即便如此，酷拉皮卡还是先倚了上去，这是他完全没准备好的。开始是一阵犹豫，接着他把双手贴在库洛洛的脸侧，拉近距离，轻柔地擦过唇瓣。他保持着，直到库洛洛回吻，近乎贞洁的吻——库洛洛没有把他推向更深入的交流。满足的叹息从他嘴里漏出，他抵着他的唇微笑，最后分开。

酷拉皮卡给了他一个轻快又温柔的微笑。“你已经知道了我的答案。”


	5. Chapter 5

酷拉皮卡感到了慌乱，仅仅因为他不敢相信自己居然主动吻了库洛洛。这样的初吻往往是为浪漫小说或是电影准备的，而不是一个网友。穿过停车库时，他走在库洛洛前面，经过了数不清的跑车和豪华进口车，每一辆都擦得锃亮，在顶部灯光的照射下闪闪发光。

猜测库洛洛的车是哪一辆是个不可能的任务。当他放慢了脚步时，他的肩膀被按住，被迫转向位于车群末端的一辆车。

“你的右边，”库洛洛的声音响起，听上去比酷拉皮卡所有预想中的都要更悠闲。

库洛洛的车被线条流畅的黑色外壳包裹，它的中央是一匹腾跃半空的种马标志，拥有着不可否认的精英气场。他本不该被库洛洛与车的完美契合度所惊，它几乎与它的主人一样风度翩翩。

库洛洛伸进口袋拿出钥匙，种马商标在黑色远程钥匙上闪着银光。解锁了车辆后，没有像酷拉皮卡所恐惧的那样出现任何奇怪或是危险的氛围。库洛洛颇有风度地微笑着，为他打开车门，即便现在也表现得像个绅士，这也许就是酷拉皮卡感到踏实点儿了的原因。这到底是不是件好事，他不能确定。

酷拉皮卡坐上副驾驶座，靠在柔软的内座上，库洛洛坐进驾驶座，跟他一样。皮革的淡淡气味混杂着库洛洛的古龙水香，他高估了自己在车里与库洛洛能保持的距离。期待窜上了他的脊柱，这时库洛洛启动了引擎，侧目给了他一个慰藉的眼神，

酷拉皮卡朝他投去好奇的目光。“我们要去哪儿？”

“我们可以去看电影，”库洛洛一边驾驶一边回答，这是个他未曾想过的纯洁提议。

 “我不太喜欢电影，”酷拉皮卡调笑，他预想到他会全程睡过去，或是在偷看库洛洛。

 “我也不，”库洛洛莞尔。

库洛洛把车从停车库开上了繁忙的大街，丝质裙装中的女人们翩然前行，穿着西装的男人们执着手机奔走忙碌，总是来去匆匆，有目的地或是没有。这座城市从不入眠，数不清的灯光将街道晕得斑斓。

 “那你要带我去爱情宾馆吗？”当他们经过许多张扬的霓虹灯招牌和房间价位表时，他开玩笑道，但库洛洛未曾停顿地略过了它们。交通灯闪着红光，他们减速直至停下。那个停歇孕育了接下来一系列转瞬即逝的时刻。

车内灯光昏暗，仅被仪表盘上的数字与投进玻璃窗的过路车灯照亮。库洛洛转向他，一道斜光勾勒了他的下颌弧度，同时捕捉了他深邃幽暗的眼睛一角，酷拉皮卡盯着他看，如同他们的初见。

 “你值得比这更好的，酷拉皮卡。”

他打破沉默的低语具有某种毁灭性，他的词句那样简单却同时如此坚定，不加缀饰，从容不迫。这让酷拉皮卡咽下了自己要说的话。

 “我们可以去我那里。”库洛洛提议，承担了打破他制造的僵局的角色。他的神色变得更柔和，更真诚。“如果你同意的话。”

酷拉皮卡起了鸡皮疙瘩，红云烧过脸颊。他完全不知道他应该说什么或是他说了什么，点头是他唯一做得到的回答。

在沉默中驾驶了几分钟后，库洛洛驶向了一座高层建筑，然后停在了预留区。酷拉皮卡还没来得及欣赏眼前景色，就被库洛洛几乎过轻地牵住了手。他带他进去，经过前台，朝电梯走去。

按下了13楼后，电梯门缓缓合上。他从未想过会变成这样——他的好奇把他们领到了这一步。希望他没有仅仅因为库洛洛的外表和举止过于合他口味而轻信沦陷。他们之间将会改变某些东西，就在他们踏出电梯的一瞬间，并且这没有回头路。

镜面墙壁从各个角度映出了库洛洛，酷拉皮卡毫不遮掩地收入眼底。仅从他西服夹克的缝边，酷拉皮卡就可以确信它裁剪考究价格不菲。他的衣服从头至尾恰到好处，从外套对他肩部形成的钝角的强调，到西裤贴合大腿线条的渐窄设计。黑色一层叠着一层，并且他毫不怀疑，如果看得到里层，他一定会找到一些高档时尚品牌的名字。

库洛洛靠着墙，微笑着对上他的目光。“你明天有课吗？”

 “我的第一节课在下午，所以我整夜都有空。”只需要他眼中闪过的一点笑意就足以使酷拉皮卡脸红。看到自己的身影遍布四周墙壁让他很尴尬，他的脸颊上绽开了粉色。“啊，我不是那个意思。反正我的学校离这不太远。”

 “你学的是什——？”

库洛洛没能说完他的问题，顶灯就突然闪烁了起来，最后完全熄灭。轿厢突然停止。他们站着不动，在黑暗中勉强看见彼此。

 “我猜这不经常发生？”酷拉皮卡拿出手机并打开它，屏幕苍白的灯光照亮了墙上的键盘。他的屏幕角落显示了信号条的缺失，“我这没信号。”

 “真是好运气。”库洛洛发出轻叹。“我们得呼叫维修。”

酷拉皮卡把手机凑近墙壁，库洛洛弯下身，在键盘上按下一个按钮，内部对讲机在杂音后传出一位女性的声音。

“你好，我们现在正困在6、7楼之间，”库洛洛礼貌地陈述。

“很抱歉造成您的不便，”传来简要的回答。“我们刚刚意识到问题，并且会很快做出正式通知。同时，我们已经将您的来电优先为紧急来电。”

 “修好这个需要多久？”

 “大约两小时。”

“两小时？”库洛洛皱着眉重复了一遍。

 “很抱歉，但我们会尽我们所能尽快修复。如果您还有什么别的问题，欢迎致电前台。”紧接她的声音的是一声咔嚓，通话结束了。

库洛洛叹气。“我对此很抱歉，酷拉皮卡。这从来没有发生过。”

 “这不是你的错——”

一声巨响在电梯里回荡，轿底在他们脚下晃动，酷拉皮卡向前打了个趔趄。他的手机差点从他手里滑出去，并且由于失去了光源，酷拉皮卡狼狈地绊倒了自己。他伸出手，摸索寻找着可以抓住的东西以保持平衡，却只抓到了库洛洛的夹克翻领，同时他撞向了库洛洛。

库洛洛正紧靠着墙壁，他把酷拉皮卡拉到身边，一只手环住他的腰以稳住他。酷拉皮卡绷紧了神经，只因为他们谁也没有想到会发生这种事，好在库洛洛成功支撑住了他，这减缓了他的不安。紧急发电机开始运作，嗡嗡作响，直到电梯里的灯重新亮了起来。

 “住户们请注意，”对讲机喧叫着。“东面轿厢发生暂时断电。对于本次中断造成的任何不便我们深感抱歉。进一步信息请联系前台。”

 “你还好吗？”库洛洛问，他勉强点头。

在刺眼的荧光灯下眨了眨眼，他意识到自己的脸正按在库洛洛宽阔的胸前。零落的古龙水香味此刻甚至更易察觉，而他把它全都吸入了肺中。他可以感受到库洛洛呼吸时胸腔的起伏，发出一声轻笑后他的低语。“我没想到你表达爱意的方式这么痛。①”

酷拉皮卡把脸埋进库洛洛的衬衫，咕哝道。“这不好笑。”

一个愉悦的轻哼，接着库洛洛伸手穿过他的金发。这个姿势令人心安，特别当手指随意地伸入头发，于头皮之上若即若离时。他的刘海被从脸上拨开，连同他的身体里的紧张一道拨走，他抬头看向库洛洛。

酷拉皮卡扯出了一个抱歉的微笑。“我们应该怎么办？”

 “我正和一位年轻的CEO困在一起。等着我的是什么？”

库洛洛被逗得低声笑了。“我可以告诉你低俗色情小说里会发生什么。”

他把手滑至酷拉皮卡的后颈，赏玩着他的背部曲线一路下滑，最后在他的臀部停留。已经没有可以误会的余地了。他的触碰饱含戏弄与意图，如果不是库洛洛这么有魅力，如果酷拉皮卡不想要他碰自己，那么他现在大概已经被打晕在地上了。

 “不要提起这个。”酷拉皮卡不得不压制住颤抖。“过去我在书店工作，在我任职期间，那个系列是最畅销的。我希望你跟那家出版公司没有关系。”

“你可以放心——虽然，如果是你穿着秘书制服，我可以试试。”最糟糕的是他听起来是半认真的。“你还没有告诉过我那张照片背后的故事。”

 “也许我下次会告诉你，”酷拉皮卡回答得含糊不清。一部分的他希望库洛洛会忘掉那张照片，但那看上去不太可能，尤其是他对此显然兴趣盎然。“不要告诉我你想让我叫你、Boss。”

他刻意一字一顿地说出最后一个词，这让库洛洛措手不及。抓着他臀部的手紧了紧，他可以发誓淡淡的红色拂上了库洛洛的耳根，隐约可见。

 “难以置信，”酷拉皮卡有点气愤地说。“你刚刚到底都想了些什么？”

 “太多了，”库洛洛承认，同时向后靠了些，得以在二人间创造一些空间。他的视线在酷拉皮卡的腿和腰间徘徊赏玩，又移到他V领毛衣的领口处，欣赏着不加遮拦的肌肤和暴露在外的锁骨。黑色的眼睛被更黑的睫毛缀边，他的注视中承载的烈度几乎是醉人的。

热气拂过酷拉皮卡的脸颊，他不自觉地吞咽，喉咙突然干涩，“比如？”

库洛洛的目光固定在他的嘴唇上，眼睛里是幽暗的欲望。他伸手轻抚他的脸颊，拇指描摹着他下唇的曲线。酷拉皮卡情不自禁地仿照了库洛洛的凝视，回以深情的共鸣，出神地想着这嘴唇贴着他的皮肤时是什么感觉

 “你跪着。”库洛洛压着他的嘴唇稍稍施力。“你的嘴包裹着我。”他的指尖抵着他的下颌，把他的脸转向电梯墙面镜中的一扇。他们的眼睛在镜面里相遇，酷拉皮卡注意到自己的脸颊是浅粉色的，而他的上下唇微微分开，看上去像是刚刚结束一个吻。“或者在这里，靠着镜子。”

库洛洛的声音温暖而有诱惑力，与酷拉皮卡收到他的消息时想象的一模一样，这唤起了他收到调情图片时的情欲。

但是酷拉皮卡呛了一声，然后从他的抚摸中逃出来。他把脸埋在手里。“我没想到你真的就这么大声说出来了。”

库洛洛似是尴尬地咳了两声。他看他的眼神中每一分都是赞叹，也许他真的那么想要酷拉皮卡，但听见他直接说出来依旧很尴尬。酷拉皮卡抬眼偷看他时，库洛洛用手捂着嘴避开了视线，试图掩饰自己脸颊上微微泛起的粉色以及眼中出人意料的一丝害羞。

这画面几乎可以说是可爱的，并且他一瞬的行为转变对酷拉皮卡来说当然是新鲜的。他想要了解更多。他必须得承认库洛洛的追求并非令人反感的，而且他不否认自己也想要他，这蕴含着年轻的可笑鲁莽，以及鲁莽带来的危险。

“在电梯里做这种事可不是一个特别浪漫的第一次，”酷拉皮卡呢喃，“但我想我可以满足你。”

库洛洛的呼吸卡在了嗓子里，而这给了酷拉皮卡继续下去的自信。“你不需要做任何你不想做的事。”

 “我知道。”酷拉皮卡面红耳赤，希望他不会后悔这一切，“我不太擅长这个，不过我可以试试。”

酷拉皮卡不知道正常的步骤是什么，但他的魄力是他的优点，他走上前，抓着库洛洛的丝质领带往下拉，同时倚上前去。仅仅是嘴唇相贴，这一次要果断得多，因为他知道这是他所想要的。库洛洛甚至没有愣住，只是在原处迎接。无论这吻是多么缓慢和笨拙，酷拉皮卡的心在胸口怦怦跳动，他的血液在血管中撞击。

一次舌尖的攻击，现在它成了深吻。他迎接着库洛洛的舌头，以及他在他口中探索的方式，他的下一个吐息从肺部开始颤抖，他可以尝到的只有库洛洛嘴里的冰酒和焦糖的甜味，他发现这不算太糟。库洛洛保持着耐心和顺从任由他来主导，这让他感到有些放荡。

库洛洛的手悄然绕过他的肩膀，重新开始勾描他的脊背。他的触碰小心翼翼，却充满占有欲。当那双手停顿在他后腰，又巡至他的臀部时，酷拉皮卡的喉咙里扯出一声喘息。他被拉得离库洛洛更近——他天生就瘦，而库洛洛肌肉坚实——他们寻求着最直接与刻意的摩擦，他的下腹涌上热潮，使他不住颤抖。

他的手感受着库洛洛衬衫的布料，紧紧揪住，这一刻他们在彼此间越陷越深。只有库洛洛一个人在抚摸伴侣是不公平的，因此酷拉皮卡用指尖摸索他的胸膛，着迷于柔软奢华的面料与坚实肌肉的触感反差，掌心之下律动着库洛洛的心跳令他满足。

过不了多久，他们就需要调整呼吸了。酷拉皮卡朝库洛洛的头发伸出手，发现弄乱这精心打理的发型带来了微妙的兴奋感，他扯了扯他的头发以打断这个吻。现在，整个空间里只剩他们的呼吸声。

 “如果你想停就告诉我。”库洛洛说，轻啄了他的嘴角表示安抚。他的手沉稳地抚摸酷拉皮卡的大腿，他的指尖贴着裤子的布料上下游走，他的触碰有条不紊，从容不迫。

 “好。”他感激于库洛洛不打算敦促他做他不想做的事。考虑到他毫无经验，这很可能不会有好的结果。

“好，库洛洛。”

慢慢地，酷拉皮卡在库洛洛面前跪了下来，他的手放在他的大腿上。他从未想过自己会勇敢到为某人做这件事——他也从未意识到被某人那样注视着是多么撩人和兴奋。想得到的重量，想得到全部的深切渴望，在他引以为豪的自律下弥漫。

难以相信，库洛洛在这个角度下依旧迷人。他的黑色头发在酷拉皮卡伸手拉扯时被弄乱了，但他的刘海依然服帖在额头之上。他的眼睛甚至比这个夜晚刚开始时还要幽暗，酷拉皮卡陶醉于自己得以掌控他的注意力。

仅仅一个心跳的犹豫，他的手已经来到了库洛洛的皮带，金属扣在他拆下皮革时发出清脆的响声。接着是裤子的搭扣，他的手擦过他的内裤，惊讶于库洛洛已经勃起了。他很难去忽视他的阴茎是如何最大限度地撑开布料的。

酷拉皮卡把手伸进裤腰中，摸出他的硬物，库洛洛漏出一声轻喘。这本应该使他尴尬，本应该让他闭上眼，躲开库洛洛视线中的重量，但他仍迎着他的目光。他缓缓撸动库洛洛的硬物，倾听着他的呼吸，默默记下令他屏息的时刻，学习着去按压和触碰哪里会使他愉悦。

库洛洛的手把他的头发拨到一边，将他的刘海别在耳后，露出他深红色的耳坠。他没有要求酷拉皮卡更多，只是让他保持自己的步调继续，这同样也是酷拉皮卡打算做的。

一个无声的吐息是他唯一的警示，酷拉皮卡向前探去，含进他最多能承受的分量，直到龟头抵着上腭和舌头。库洛洛的性器粗大而沉重，需要一些时间来习惯。他不得不在后退前吞咽，双手放在库洛洛的大腿上以稳住重心。

库洛洛向后仰起头，撞上玻璃发出一声钝响，但他几乎注意不到。当酷拉皮卡吞得更深时，他的呼吸一瞬间抛弃了他。

 “很好，”库洛洛气喘吁吁地说。他的语气里充满了赞许，酷拉皮卡情不自禁地试图吞进更多。“你做得很好，酷拉皮卡。”

库洛洛的手插进他的头发，温柔而亲密，与他性器的滚烫与沉重相比显得异常轻柔。他的手指不停地梳他的头发，把他的刘海从眼前撩开，而这煽情的触碰告诉了他库洛洛有多享受这个，有多喜欢看到酷拉皮卡为他跪下。

库洛洛正低头看着他，强大与温柔并存，他看到他的嘴唇如何包裹着他，现在湿润而泛红；他的皮肤如何染上一层深深的红晕；他的舌头吃力地抵着他的硬物。酷拉皮卡看上去是多么色情。

 “天，你这样真漂亮。”

酷拉皮卡发出一声绵软的呻吟，他颤抖着。他继续下去，这一回慢慢后退，然后又一次把库洛洛的性器推进嘴里，直到他无法含得更多。库洛洛倒抽一口气，撕碎了轿厢的安静，他抓着酷拉皮卡的手用力了些，但仍只是一个触碰。这已经足够让酷拉皮卡烧起来了，他的阴茎颤动，而他无法抚慰他自己。

酷拉皮卡现在动得更快了，在他知道了库洛洛喜欢什么后，他渴望着去取悦。

他的手交叠在库洛洛的臀部上，在他退开时将他扯上前。吞入他的肉棒。

 “就像那样，”库洛洛低吟，嗓音里载着压制的渴求，酷拉皮卡以吞得更深作为回应。抓着他头发的手现在已经用尽全力，库洛洛的手在一步步沉沦于快感的过程中攥紧。

听着库洛洛的呼吸完全紊乱，看着他的视线里渐渐盛满只为酷拉皮卡而诞生的渴望，都令酷拉皮卡感到如此满足。他大幅后退，握住库洛洛的勃起，将他从嘴里滑出去，接着用舌头从柱身舔舐到头部。他的嘴唇抵在龟头上，接着又一次吞进他的性器，裹着他的硬物呻吟，而库洛洛的手指在他的头发间微微颤抖。

库洛洛的阴茎抵在他喉壁上的压力，他头发上的攥紧的手，库洛洛的声音——这实在太过了。酷拉皮卡知道库洛洛快要去了，但他启用了相当意义上的自制力，他的准则使他抑制住了所有想要撞进酷拉皮卡的嘴里的冲动。酷拉皮卡几乎没有被这一点影响，他只想着要让库洛洛失控。

 “——你的眼睛”库洛洛的唇中漏出一声呻吟，这声音迷离、低沉并且动听。他的视线迷蒙、深不见底，他在酷拉皮卡嘴中的温热中进一步迷失自己。“看着我，酷拉皮卡。”

酷拉皮卡抵住一个敏感点，朝上看去，这使得库洛洛轻喘然后弓起身子。库洛洛在灭顶的快感中发出一声浑厚、低沉的喟叹，而酷拉皮卡由于被攥着头发，固定在原处，未能及时退开。他的精液从酷拉皮卡的嘴唇溢出，还有些洒在了脸颊上。使库洛洛迷失自我的同时他也呈现了自己都难以忍受的淫荡风景，这带来令人眩晕的兴奋。

库洛洛的胸膛在每一次呼吸中起伏，他的黑发凌乱不堪，苍白的皮肤上挂着一层细密的汗珠。酷拉皮卡的脸色潮红，看起来不堪一击，在堕落的景致中异常夺目。

 “你真美，”库洛洛呢喃，拇指拂过他的脸颊。“你美得不可思议。”

 “我也可以回你同样的夸赞。”酷拉皮卡说，不惊讶于他的声音是嘶哑的。他捕捉到自己在镜中的映像，他看上去像是自己，同时又不像。脸上粘着库洛洛的精液，双腿在地上大幅打开，他的表情荒唐，眼神朦胧。这太奇怪了，可库洛洛显然喜欢。

 “抱歉，酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛轻声说。他从西装夹克的口袋里掏出手帕然后弯下身，把酷拉皮卡脸上的污渍擦去。他在他的额头上落下一吻。“我现在来帮你。”

  * 原文：I didn’t think you would fall this hard for me.这里是一个双关。我没有想出如何在直译的情况下表现出这个双关。于是用“我没想到你表达爱意的方式这么痛。”来保留原文的巧妙感。虽然确实有点扯远了。




End file.
